Feelings
by KrissyJ22
Summary: Who has feelings for who? will these feelings be shared who will act on them?


Feelings

' ok do I just kissed him but it didn't help anything! I'm still in love with her. I thought if I sang the song for him and went to kiss him it would go away but it didn't and it sucks, especially since she doesn't feel the same–well I don't know for sure. It really does suck I thought she felt the same until when we were singing and I looked her way to see her looking at Aubrey. It really did hurt—bad! Now Jessie's just here smiling at me. So I smile back but I guessed he sensed it was forced because after everyone left he brought me to side.

"I thought you liked Chloe? Did you choose me?" he was smiling so hard.

"I do like her–a lot but it's not reciprocated. So I chose you." I was getting tired of lying to people so I told him the truth.

"so she said she doesn't like you?"

" not really."

" what you me–you didn't ask her did you?"

" no, but I saw her looking at Aubrey like she was waiting on Aubrey to become gay or something! I mean...never mind."

"Beca I love you but you say the most stupid things ever! Where you not eavesdropping them a few weeks ago? Of course you wasn't because you were too busy staring at Chloe to hear!" I blushed a little at that but since it was dark out he didn't see.

" what they say?"

" ok so..."

FLASHBACK

_"CHLOE! SHE IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT YOU'RE TO SLOW TO SEE! I REALLY DON'T GET YOU AND HER YOU CAN SEE IN YOUR EYES THAT Y'ALL LIKE EACH OTHER BUT Y'ALL DON'T ACT ON IT. JUST GET TO HER BEFORE JESSIE BECAUSE AFTER THAT IT'S TOO LATE" AUBREY SAID, SIGHING AFTER._

"I HOPE YOUR RIGHT BECAUSE IF SHE SAYS NO IM CRYING AND SNOTTING ON YOUR SHOULDER!" CHLOE WAS TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE IN A TENSE ENVIRONMENT.

END FLASHBACK

"that doesn't mean it was me they were talking about!"

" you were the only person I was going after!"

" fine I'll be back!" I made my way towards Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment.

...

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to see Aubrey looking sad.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to look past her to see if something was wrong.

"Nothing!" she blocked my few.

"Aubrey I'm not in the mood I just want to see Chloe!" I said trying to push past her. She stopped me again.

"She doesn't want to see you!"

"Aubrey please! I made a mistake!"

" and what would that be?"

I sighed I guess she would have to know in order for me to see her  
" I kissed Jessie when...I'm in love with Chloe! There I said it, happy?!" I felt tears come to my eyes as I said the last part. "... now can I see her?" I pushed passed a still shocked Aubrey to find Chloe right behind the door shocked herself.

"You heard?" I asked to be clear. She only nodded so I continued. "Look Chloe you mean the world to me and I can't keep it in any longer. I kissed Jesse knowing I was still in love with you. I just did it because I thought it'd be easier, I mean since you and Aubrey are together and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Wait! You think me and-hahaha!" she continued when she saw my confused face. "Oh I think I know what happened you saw me look at her when we were singing didn't you?" all I did was nod. I was really confused. First she was crying/shocked, then crying/laughing? " I looked at her because she told me that today was my last day that I had to tell you before we exited the stage or it was too late and I was afraid you didn't feel the same so I decided not to say anything."

"Wait so you like me too?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"NO! But that's because I love you!"

"Really?!"She only nodded so I went and kissed her with so much passion and started spinning her around. I didn't think I was that strong. " Ok so will you go on a date with me then?"

"mmm" she made the thinking face and noise. "Yes, I'll go out with you!"

"ok so tomorrow a whole day! I'll pick you up at ten and we can get breakfast?"

"that sounds great!"

_A/N-So that's the first chapter what do you think? Oh and about that study buddy again that wasn't me! I hope y'all forgive me for being stupid and giving away my pass code! Oh and I'm going out of town for two weeks so there might be a chance of me updating! Idk if they have Wi-Fi! Sooo I'll get back with you on feelings and the touch! Bye!_


End file.
